The Minecraftia Chronicles, Book 1
by KenichiS
Summary: Herobrine has taken over Minecraft and kidnapped Notch and Jeb! Will our heroes save them?
1. Chapter 1

The Minecraftia Chronicles, Book 1

_Minecraft Fan Fiction by PokemanKen, this story is purely fictional. Any events that occur and resembles this story is completely coincidental. Some names represent real people, but it is not based on actual events._

Chapter 1, The Darkness of The World

_Once upon a time, there was a young boy named Jamie. He was about to win the game Minecraft, until one day. It all changed… This is his story…_

~~~Jamie's room~~~

"Jamie! Don't play to long, you'll hurt your eyes!" Jamie's mom said "Yeah mom! Alright, time to play," Jamie said, and he turned on his iMac and opened Minecraft. "Alright, time to beat the Ender Dragon!" he said excitingly, "Wait, what's happening?" he asked to himself because his desktops screen suddenly turned blue "AHHH!"

~~~The Overworld~~~

"Urghhh, huh?" he looked around a blocky land and realize that he is in Minecraft "Oh, my… this is AWESOME!" Jamie said, then a strong wind blew and his smile disappeared "Lucy! Quick! The storms coming!" someone said "Ken, wait!" a girl said "Huh? Look, another one!" he pointed at Jamie "Kid, we gotta go!" The man said while dragging Jamie to a nearby village

~~~Village House~~~

"What? Who are you?" Jamie asked them "Shush! They'll hear you!" the girl whispered. As they waited inside one of the villages house, the wind ended "Alright, kid. We were sucked into Minecraft, just like you" the man explained "What? I don't understand" Jamie said "Look, Notch and Jeb, the founders of this game has been locked up by Herobrine. Steve tried to free them but Herobrine took them inside the game and Steve could no longer help" the girl explained "You mean, this isn't a dream? We're actually inside Minecraft?" Jamie said "Yes, but if we don't get out. We're going to dissolve into the game, and we'll be stuck here forever" the boy explained "Oh, so… Who're you guys?" Jamie asked "My username is PokemanKen, but you can call me Ken. That's Lucy471, but you can call her Lucy" PokemanKen introduced there selves "Oh, my name is Jamie, but my username is JBoy360" Jamie introduced himself "Alright, Jamie. You know how to use one of these?" Ken passed him a Diamond Sword "Of course, whoaaa!" Jamie threw himself of balance because of the weight "Uhh, I don't know how to use it in real life" Jamie said "Errr" Ken sighed "Fine, use this instead Jamie" then Lucy passed him a stick with some flint stuck on the end "Err… A stick? You want me to use a stick?" Jamie complained "Fine if you don't want it, give it to me" Ken said "No, no! I'm fine"

~~~Desert~~~

"You have all the things we need? Food, water, supplies?" Ken asked "Yeah Ken, I brought some extra food for Jamie and water that can last us a week" Lucy said "Alright, we're ready to go?" Ken asked "Where?" Jamie said "To an old friend of mine…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2, The Resistance

~~~Desert~~~

"My god! How long until we get there?!" Jamie said tired, "There!" Ken said while pointing "Um… what am I looking at?" Jamie asked "There! The safehouse!" Lucy said "(So that's why, I've been dealing with a couple of nutjobs this whole time)" Jamie thought in his head "Well I'm gonna go now… BYE!" Jamie said while he tried to run for it "Wait!" Lucy said while grabbing Jamie's collar "Lucy! Yo-our choo-king me-e!" "Oh, sorry" Lucy said while she let go of Jamie's collar "Shush you two!" Ken said while he drew out a small blue ocarina "What's that?" Jamie asked "Shush!" Lucy said. Ken played a strange song from his ocarina "What was that all about?" Jamie asked, then the ground started to rumble…

~~~The Resistance Safehouse~~~

"AHHHH!" Jamie screamed while he was falling, "Awww!" Jamie said while he fell on his chest while Ken and Lucy landed on their feet. "What is this place?" Jamie asked "The Resistance" Ken answered "The Resistance? What kind of… en-en-en" Jamie said shocked "What?" Lucy asked "ENDERMAN!" Jamie yelled.

~~~Jamie's Room~~~

"Jamie? Jamie!" Mom yelled looking for him "Huh? Why would he leave his computer on? Oh well" Jamie's mom said while she turned of Jamie's PC

~~~The Resistance Safehouse~~~

"Relax Jamie, that's my friend Jon" Ken said "Ken, long time no see, Lucy, and who's the new guy?" Jon asked "Oh, that's Jamie" Ken said "We found him in the desert" "Hmmm… Well let me show you around" Jon said. "Here we have our upgraded forge making new weapons and armor every day" Jon explained "Ken Sir! I have your sword reforged Sir!" the soldier said while showing Ken's enchanted diamond sword fixed on the anvil "Ken! Good to see ya!" Kyle the master forger said "Kyle, good to see you too, nice work on my sword!" Ken said

"This is getting kinda awkward, I mean he's a freaking Blaze" Jamie whispered in Lucy's ear. "Alright, let's get going!" Jon said. "Let's just skip to grand hall" Jon said while passing trough more rooms "AWW SWEET! THE CAFETERIA! SEE YA, MEET YOU GUYS HERE!" Jamie said while running toward the cafeteria "Well, his loss" Jon said. "Ahh… here we are, the Grand Hall" Jon said while opening a large door leading to a room with many mobs "Masters," Lucy knelled before the Grand Council "Ughhh… Who are these creeps?" Jamie said while walking dizzy with chicken sauce all over his face "JAMIE!" Ken said while he dragged Jamie away.


End file.
